Not as it seems
by Those in Black and White
Summary: Kurt explains why he will not sing Candles and drops a bombshell on the Warblers. Royalty, love, abuse? What happened? Seriously this story line was not planned this way.


Got bored. Regret nothing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kurt Eliza Clarise Hummel looked shocked when Blaine announced in front of all the Warblers that he and Kurt would be doing a duet for the upcoming competition. Then, when Blaine says that the song he thinks would be best is Hey Mondays song, "Candles", Kurt face contorts into disbelief and anger. He didn't have time to deal with something like this. It was going to push his schedule back. At least his grandmother would understand.

"So, it is all agreed that Warbler Kurt and Warbler Blaine will sing Candles in the upcoming competition?" Wes asks the room. The only hand not up belonged to Kurt himself, Jeff, and Nick. His seemingly only two friends.

"How about not?" Kurt asks standing up and crossing his arms.

"Are you saying Kurt that you have no wish to sing in the competition?" Thad asks him taken aback.

"I am not saying that at all." Kurt says simply.

"Well, if you think you should just be given a solo." David says angrily.

"Kurt dial it down." Blaine whispers but the whole room hears it loudly in the silence.

"Heavens no, I am not saying I should be handed a solo like Blaine does." Kurt says and when Wes goes to speak Kurt cuts him off. "I have no wish to sing Candles at the competition or with Blaine."

"Why not?" Wes says in a rude manner.

"The song Candles is in no way an appropriate song to sing and I never even agreed to sing with Blaine." Kurt explains to the room.

"Why is it not appropriate?" Jeff asks, if his friend doesn't want to sing this then there must be a serious reason.

"I see, how many people in here have actually heard the song being discussed?" Kurt ask his hands going to his hips.

Blaine, Trent, Jackson, Wes, and Thad were the only ones to raise their hands.

"That explains it. Let me play the song for you." Kurt says pulling out his phone and playing said song.

"I don't see the problem." Devin says to Kurt confused.

"I'll explain this now. To me this song is about an abusive relationship." Kurt says.

"No it isn't." Blaine cuts back.

"Don't interrupt." Kurt tells him much to the surprise of most in the room who thought Kurt was in love with Blaine. "The song means that the person singing is once and for all done with the person she is singing to. Because of the line, 'Been black and blue before.' I assume it could have been a physically violent relationship. The line, 'I'm beginning to see the light' is her figuring out she doesn't have to put up with this behavior and treatment. 'The promises you made couldn't finish what you started.' I take this as him saying he wouldn't hit her again but then he does. 'Looks like a solo tonight.' most likely means that it her turn to shine without him. 'Lost sight couldn't see that it was you and me.' by this she means she couldn't tell that their relationship had issues until she found the light. Then the line 'My wish is coming true, erase the memory of your face.' is her wishing she could forget all of the times he hit her." Kurt said with intelligence and ease.

"And you want him to sing that with Blaine?" Nick said snidely.

"Well, Blaine suggested it..." David tried explaining.

"Of course and what the Hobbit says goes right?" Kurt asks raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"No, this club is run on a counsel." Wes said slamming his gavel down. "And it has already been decided that you are singing the song with Blaine.

"No, I am not. Anyway." Kurt started but was cut of by the song 'I want you back' recording going off. Holding up a finger he answered the phone.'

"Yeah babe?" He says into it.

"Really, huh?"

"No, don't worry I was going to break the news to them today."

"Don't worry about it. See you soon babe. Love ya."

Putting the phone in his pocket he continues, "I can't sing the song as I am no longer going to be a part of this club by tomorrow."

"What do you mean Kurtsie?" Jeff asks worriedly.

"As you heard me say into the phone I was telling you guys something today." Kurt says.

"If it is you leaving the club you just said that. But I mean I figured you would love doing a duet with me." Blaine says shaking his head in a confused manner.

"Not that, and no thanks. The thing I wanted to tell you was that today was my last day as a student at Dalton."

"What do you mean?" Jeff and Nick both ask as they appear next to him.

"I am moving to France over the weekend to live with my aunt. She says she would rather me attend another school that wasn't as lowly as Dalton." Kurt says shrugging.

"What do you mean as lowly. This is an Academy for the wealthy?" Thad says snobbishly.

"And I thought you were poor, as in here on Scholarship." Blaine said not realizing how rude the comment was.

"Not in the slightest and that was quite rude Blaine. Anyway, I am in no meas poor." Kurt tells then as he decides to sit on the piano.

"What school, would you go to?'' Wes asks him, intrigued now.

"Seeing as I will only ever speak to two of you again I might as well. Elton's school for the Royalty. Located in Neuilly-sur-Seine." Kurt says spoting a smile. (Real location, fake school)

"R-r-royalty?" Wes stumbles out.

"Yep." Kurt says getting off the piano and making way for the doors.

"How?" Kendall, a quiet boy asks.

"I am next in line for the Clarise line." He explains but is met with unknowing stares.

"If I must explain farther, you might know them as the Kings and Queen's of Eliza C." Kurt says face blank except for the ghost smirk.

Anyone who was anyone knew about Eliza C, one of the wealthiest men and his line had seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth somewhere around 100 years ago. Only the richest of the rich knew what happened to the man. Wasn't much, he just got married to a poor woman who ad no clue he was rich and he decided to show her the world of riches. The C standing for Clarise. He was also nobility and owned a considerably large island close to France. It being it's own country. Named Giova.

"Oh my god." Blaine whispers.

"I have things to do. Nick and Jeff, I will keep touch. Maybe even fly you out for a visit some time soon." Kurt says and waves again going for the door.

"Wait Kurt I love you!" Blaine yells unnecessarily loud.

"The fuck." Is all Kurt answers. "You know what I don't have time for this crap. I told Santana and Brittany I would meet them so we could pack together. And anyway I have a boyfriend waiting for me back in France."

The doors to the room opens and a man around 17 walks in spots Kurt and kisses him open mouth.

_"Not in France. I came here so we could go to the school with San and Britt together." _The boy says in French hugging Kurt.

_"Sebastian, that is so sweet of you." _Kurt says having a blinding smile.

Noticing the odd looks he speaks, "This is Sebastian Smythe, next in line to be King Smythe of Revond."

_"Let's go, San and Britt are waiting in the Heli." _Sebastian says and pick Kurt up bridal style.

_"A heli really Sebastian. I'm guessing it's right on the school's front lawn?" _Kurt asks him as he is carried through the school ignoring the looks and the Warblers following them.

All Sebastian does is shrug and walks through the front door and in front of the helicopter. Finally setting Kurt down Brittany hugs him already dressed in a nice summer dress.

_"Let's go princess. Don't want to keep our families." _Santana says from the helicopter.

_"But of course Princess Lopez." _Kurt says and the three out of the helicopter get on.

By now most of Dalton's population is out watching the scene take place in front of them. The helicopter lifts and disappears with it's occupants.

"Did that just happen?" Jeff asks Nick.

"Yep." Nick replies.

Blaine is in the crowd distressed that he let royalty slip through his fingers and that now he seemed like a creep to many of the Warblers.

The next day, Saturday, 12 noon

The occupants of Indwell Dormitories sat watching the news that took up all the channels in the common room.

**"Earlier this morning a very wonderful event took place. The Prince's from Giova and Revond as well as the Princesses of Yildon and Lilance have made it public that Prince Kurt Clarise , Princess Santana Lopez, and Princess Brittany Pierce will soon be attending Elton's school for the Royalty, located in Neuilly-sur-Seine. Until now the location of these three royals had been undisclosed to the public since Prince Kurt's mother, and Princess' Santana and Brittany's fathers were assassinated four years ago. Also we have been told that while the prince attended a public school he was harassed by his peers as nobody knew he was of royal blood." A women spoke on the screen as a video played showing Kurt, Sebastian, Santana, and Brittany all dressed in expensive suits and gowns.**

**"Prince Sebastian also commented that he was very happy when he learned his to close friends and fiance were coming to attend his school. Princess Santana had mentioned it made her pleased that they finally caught the assassin and could return home to her family and country. Princess Brittany had let us all know here at the station during the interview which will be shown at 1 that she will not miss the way people treated her. Prince Kurt, ever the kind one, said though he didn't like the school or inhabitants it let him know how much better he was with those who cared for him. Coming up soon, The royals interview and performance from last night." A man said this time with a huge smile.\**

"We are dumb asses." Was all Wes said before leaving the room.

Jeff and Nick were not in the common room but their shared dorm, video calling Kurt who was keeping in contact.


End file.
